


Carry On - Alternate Ending

by angelsfalling16



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, also, and definitely not canon compliant, just a reminder, so this is sad, that I hate Davy Dickhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Just imagine for a moment that things in the woods that fateful night went just a little bit differently..What if Baz is the one who kisses Simon first and then succeeds in spelling Simon away?





	Carry On - Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for major character death and depression
> 
> I posted this on Tumblr and decided to put it here even though it's not quite a fully fledged fic. I'm going to apologize in advanced for any pain that this may cause you.
> 
> I also have a playlist that I created of sad songs to listen to while you read if you want: https://open.spotify.com/user/v2jifwi6bkeflyhp047z1nwau/playlist/2A5IUYapVCO6saQooOhMZx?si=1wNHQ-8OTPqqa5aW8XQSfg

Just imagine for a moment that things in the woods that fateful night went just a little bit differently..

What if Baz is the one who kisses Simon first and then succeeds in spelling Simon away?

Simon is desperately trying to convince him that he isn’t a monster and trying to get him to put out the fire. Baz wants to kiss him and then send him away, and he does. He kisses Simon quickly, and while he is still recovering from the shock of it, Baz casts a spell that sends him out of the woods.

He manages to get him out on the street, far enough away that it is impossible for him to make it back to Baz through the burning trees. Simon lands hard in the gravel, and once he realizes what happened, he charges into the woods, not caring that the fire is lapping at his skin. He goes to cast a spell to put it out, but he remembers that he doesn’t have his wand with him. It probably wouldn’t have been very useful anyway. He’s never been very good at controlling his magic.

Simon doesn’t have time to think about the kiss because all he can focus on is getting to Baz and saving him. He tries to get through the burning trees, and he manages to get through some of them, but he can’t get through the middle of it. He can’t reach Baz. He screams his name over and over, but he doesn’t get an answer. He doesn’t hear anything but the burning forest.

He keeps yelling and keeps trying to get through the fire, but nothing works.

Simon doesn’t remember what exactly happens after that. He doesn’t know how people find him or how the fire eventually gets put out. The next thing that he remembers is being in a room, sitting in a chair, with both the Mage and Baz’ father shouting at him. They’re asking questions. About the fire. About Baz.

Simon can’t hear them, though. He can only hear the last words that Baz ever said to him. “Simon…I love you.” Then, he kissed him. Baz kissed him, and then he spelled him away. Simon didn’t even get a chance to respond. He didn’t have time to tell Baz that he thought he might feel something for him, that he wanted to kiss him again. He never got the chance to say another thing to Baz, and now he never will.

The Mage and Malcolm are still asking him things, but he ignores them. He stands to walk out of the room because he can’t take it anymore. He can’t be here with them. He has to look for Baz. Baz can’t be dead.

They try to stop him, but Simon breaks free. When he gets out of the room, he realizes that he was in the Mage’s office, back at Watford. Simon runs out of it and down the spiral staircase, almost falling a few times. He runs out of the Weeping Tower and towards the White Chapel, to the Catacombs. Maybe Baz is just down there, hiding from the world as usual. Simon searches everywhere for him, getting lost a couple of times, before he realizes that he isn’t down there.

Next, he decides to go to their room. Maybe Baz will be there, waiting for him. Simon ignores the tears that have started falling at some point as he runs to Mummers House and up to their room. Everything is just as he left it when he took off to go visit Baz.

The tears are falling harder now as he looks everywhere that he can think to for Baz. Of course, the school is empty because everyone else is still at break. No one else knows what is going on. They don’t know yet that Simon’s world has just been turned upside down.

Simon thinks about it for a moment, trying hard not to panic, trying not to let himself fall apart just yet. He has to be sure, and the only way to do that is to go back to those woods. Only, he doesn’t know how to get there and has no way of getting there even if he did. He shouts in frustration.

And then, suddenly, he’s flying. He doesn’t think about where the wings came from. All he can think about is getting back to those woods. Back to the place that he last saw Baz alive.

When he finally touches down, next to where Baz’ abandoned car still sits, he stumbles forward, towards the blackened trees. There isn’t much left. Simon walks forward, and he’s almost certain that he has reached the spot where he last saw Baz because everything looks darker here.

There is no sign of Baz, but Simon is sure now. Baz is gone.

He doesn’t want to believe it, though. This has to be some cruel joke that Baz is playing on him. Because Baz can’t be dead. He can’t.

Simon falls down on his knees right there, looking at the burnt woods, and he feels his heart shatter in his chest.

He doesn’t get up for a long time, but when he does, he knows what he has to do. And he’ll do it for Baz.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a second part to go after this to show what happens to Simon and the rest of the World of Mages.


End file.
